The present invention relates generally to the field of golf course accessories, and more particularly, to an improved golf flagstick ferrule.
Golf flagsticks used on golf courses experience a variety of difficulties including sticking inside the golf putting cup, wearing from use, a tendency of the flagstick to “walk” out of the cup in windy conditions, and maintaining a straight standing flagstick in a golf putting cup even as the cup and ferrule experience wear.
One approach to the problem is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,451,045 issued Sep. 19, 1995. The '045 patent discloses a drainage ferrule having a plurality of valleys or grooves about its outer circumferal surface, allowing water, sand or other debris to pass through the socket while the ferrule is in the socket. This drainage ferrule does not act, however, to prevent the accumulation of sand and other debris in the ferrule socket. In addition, the '045 patent has a shortcoming in that the drainage ferrule is grooved and wears faster than an ungrooved ferrule causing excessive wear especially during a rotating motion caused by wind or player action.
Accordingly, a primary objective of the present invention is the provision of an improved golf flagstick ferrule and method of use.
Another objective of the present invention is to lock the ferrule into the golf putting cup in order to prevent the flagstick from turning once the flagstick is inserted into the cup.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a self-centering, positive detent when the flagstick is inserted into the cup. The positive detent provides the player with feedback that the flagstick is fully inserted into the cup and assures the flagstick is standing straight. In the prior art, the ferrule when inserted into the cup, simply rested loosely on the cup bottom but because the player does not feel a positive detent the flagstick may not be fully inserted into the cup here and consequently the flagstick may not be standing straight. This condition can be further problematic if the user inserts the flagstick at an angle, if there is debris in the ferrule or cup service, or if the ferrule and ferrule socket is worn.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of a ferrule that is self-centering. A self-centering ferrule does not require the player to match the ferrule with members of the golf putting cup on placing the flagstick in the cup nor does the player have to insert the flagstick at a precise angle when placing it into the putting cup. A self-centering cup permits the player to merely get the ferrule started to have it drop with a positive detent into the cup.
Another objective of the present invention is to create a more precise fit between the ferrule and cup so that the flagstick stands straight in the cup.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a golf flagstick assembly that minimizes debris adhering and precipitates any debris upon the ferrule or within the golf putting cup.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of a ferrule and golf putting cup that maintains vertical alignment even during surface wear.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a golf putting cup that allows the ferrule of a flagstick to be easily inserted and removed.
A still further objective of the present invention is an improved method for using a flagstick and a golf putting cup.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a golf putting cup that is efficient in operation, economical to manufacture, and durable in use.
These and other features, objectives and advantages will become apparent to those skilled in the art with reference to the accompanying specification.